general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Spencer (Jason David)
Aiden Spencer '''(Formanly Aiden Alexi Nikolosovich Cassadine) is the son of Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber. He was born on July 19, 2010 to Elizabeth Webber and Nikolas Cassadine. He is the half-brother of Cameron Webber and Jake Spencer, and the first biological grandchild of supercouple Luke and Laura Spencer. Storylines Background and birth When Elizabeth initially finds out she is pregnant, Lucky has just broken their engagement because he discovered she was having an affair with his brother, Nikolas. She is not sure who the father is, and the stress takes its toll on her, and she has a mental breakdown. She is admitted to Shadybrook and threatened by Helena Cassadine, Nikolas' evil grandmother, who intends to take Elizabeth's baby and raise it as the Cassadine heir. Elizabeth has a paternity test done, and Lucky is revealed to be the father of her unborn baby on March 16, 2010, but Helena has the results switched so Nikolas is the father. Helena wants to get revenge on the Spencers for killing her husband, and decides to end them by raising the baby as a Cassadine and bringing down the Spencers "with their own flesh and blood."Stated on-air March 16, 2010. Elizabeth is disappointed when Nikolas is determined to be the father even though she knew the odds were in his favor. Initially, she keeps hoping that she can get Lucky back after he rescues her from Helena several times. When she realizes Lucky is never going to come around, she mends her relationship with Nikolas and offers to let him be there in the delivery room helping her give birth. Nikolas is grateful and lets Elizabeth know that he appreciates her letting him be a part of the new baby's life. Elizabeth goes into premature labor in July 2010, while at Wyndemere with Nikolas, her two sons, Cameron and Jake, and Nikolas' son, Spencer. She is rushed to the hospital, and gives birth to a baby boy on July 19, 2010 with Nikolas by her side. The two of them bond with their son, who they name Aiden, because Elizabeth likes the name. Lucky comes by the delivery while Elizabeth is in labor, but slips away unnoticed by either of them. Kidnapping Aiden and Elizabeth are discharged the next day, but when she and Nikolas go to get Aiden from the nursery, he is not there and the nurses are not sure where he went either. Lucky is called to the hospital, which goes into lockdown to find the baby. At first, Nikolas, Lucky, and Elizabeth suspect Helena, but it's later revealed that serial killer and artist Franco is the one who took the baby. Lucky enlists fellow officer Dante Falconeri and Jason Morgan, with whom Franco is obsessed, to help rescue Aiden. Franco hands Aiden off to his mother, Karen Anderson, wanting to give her the son she always wanted. Jason and Dante, with the help of Damian Spinelli, manage to track Franco down to Oregon. Dante gives the information to Lucky, who heads to Oregon, while Jason is sent back to Pentonville to serve out a five-year sentence. Dante tries to keep Jason out of prison so that he can help find Franco and baby Aiden. Lucky gets to Oregon and finds Karen Anderson and Aiden with Spinelli's help. Lucky initially tries to gain access as a census taker, but he eventually reveals that he is a police officer and says that Aiden was kidnapped. So that Karen will believe him, Lucky claims he is Aiden's father and asks Karen to do the right thing and let him take Aiden home to his family and his mother. Karen eventually gives the baby back. On the plane, Lucky holds Aiden and tells the baby that sometimes he wishes that Aiden was his son and not his brother's, even though he does not want a relationship with Elizabeth anymore. He still has no idea that Aiden really is his son. Once he returns to Port Charles, Lucky returns Aiden to Elizabeth and Nikolas, who thank Lucky for finding him. Aiden then has a joyous reunion with his parents and his brothers. Elizabeth's jealousy of Brook Lynn When Nikolas hires Brook Lynn as his professional escort, Elizabeth becomes jealous. She begins going to Wyndemere with Aiden to visit Nikolas and arranges play dates for the three of them. One time, she goes over and finds Brook Lynn asleep in Nikolas's arms. Another time, after Nikolas and Brook Lynn shared their first kiss, she comes over to see Nikolas and finds Brook Lynn making plans for a night in Manhatten with Nikolas. When Nikolas comes in, Elizabeth tells him that she made a doctor's appointment for Aiden. Nikolas asks what's wrong and she says he probably just has an ear infection. She tells him it's not important, but he insists on coming with them. Brook Lynn suggests the reason that Aiden is being fussy is because Elizabeth is messing with his routine. Nikolas and Elizabeth end up taking him to General Hospital where Aiden's pediatrician tells them that Aiden is fine and just cutting a tooth. Founding out Lucky is Aiden's Dad One day Monica told Elizabeth that Aiden looked like Lucky when he was a baby. That next week Elizabeth gets a second DNA test. In March 2011 when Elizabeth was reading the DNA Test results and saw Lucky was the dad her other son Jake got hit by a car and died. Elizabeth, Lucky, and Jason were all heart-broken. Elizabeth didn't even tell Lucky until June 2011 when when GH was on lockdown. Lucky was very happy, but Nikolas wasn't. He was about to take the baby to Eurpoe until he relizaed it was Lucky's son, so then he left with his other son Spencer. Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Spencer family Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Children of General Hospital